


Five Things Pansy Parkinson Has Never Said

by liseuse



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/pseuds/liseuse





	Five Things Pansy Parkinson Has Never Said

  
**Hermione.**

Look, I know I've said I love you countless times. And I do. I'm not about to suddenly turn around and say "Oh well actually it was a giant lie" because I love you so much that sometimes I forget how to breathe because I'm with you. And it's not because I've suddenly got distracted by how bloody gorgeous you are, although you are. You know that right? It's because you'll say something or do something that blows me out of this world and makes me sit up and go "Fucking hell, she's amazing." Like when we were on the train going to see your grandmother, and that old woman sat down next to you. Instead of ignoring her, like I would have done, you started chatting and by the time she got off the train you had her full life story and you knew all about her grandchildren. I couldn't work out who would be sending us a Christmas card from Starbeck last year, and then I realised. It was that old woman. You probably made her day and you never even thought about it. Or the way you missed Ron's birthday do because I was getting back from that work trip, and you wanted to be in when I arrived. I thought you'd have gone. I told you to go. But you were there with a mug of steaming tea and a bath running, and warm towels, and I honestly thought I was going to cry. In fact I did cry, but I managed to wait 'til I got to the bathroom.

But none of this is the point. Because it's all part of I love you. But what I wanted to say was thank you. Thank you for believing in me. Believing that I could choose the right side. That the Forces of Good and Righteousness and Fluffy Kittens had a place for me, for standing up for me, for making sure I had a place on missions and that no one cold-shouldered me because my family happened to be trying to kill us. I say I love you all the time. But I've never said thank you and I should have done, because I resented it at the time. Resented that I had to leave my family and half my friends and that suddenly life changed. And I hated you for making me do it. But I was wrong.

  
**Draco.**

Do you think that when we were ickle firsties we'd have had a bloody clue we'd end up here? I mean you're fucking the bloody Boy Who Lived. And I know that in first year your father wanted you to be friends with him, but you know as well as I do, that this isn't exactly what he'd have meant. I just wanted to make sure you know that you are always going to be my best friend. That no matter how entangled Granger and I get, and no matter how much of a bloody pair of doves you and Potter resemble (do I mean doves? Those inseparable birds. You know.) we will always be best friends. Even if we don't see each other for a while, or if something dreadful happens, I'll always be here for you. I mean, as if we couldn't be. You stood up for me in first year when the fifth years were picking on us, and you taught me how to ride a broom properly. You were the first person I saw when my father died, and you knew. You just fucking knew, and you just gave me a hug. I know we don't really talk about it, but I missed you in sixth year. It was like you were a ghost and I missed you so bloody much. I went from having someone by my side all the time, to having no one to talk to. I know you had no bloody clue what you were getting into, and that all you wanted to do was help your mother, but you fucking idiot. I missed you so bloody much. So, I just want to remind you that you're my best friend and you always will be, and that I really do love you. Even if I don't like the new hair very much.

**Potter.**

Sorry. **Harry. **

I know we've had our differences, and that I wasn't always as nice as I could have been to you, but ... you're not that bad. In fact you're all right. And Draco likes you. Hell, Draco loves you. Even with that hair. And by the way, that hair? Getting slowly better. Slowly. But surely. There's a story about tortoise and rabbits in here somewhere, Granger told me it once. The thing is, I know we're not exceptionally close. Just imagine how fucking weird that would be! And I know you think I'm not good enough for Hermione and that she should be with someone else, but I do love her. But that's not what I want to tell you. What I want to say is, look, well done. And thank you. Not just for saving us all, and banishing evil for a while, but for getting off your high horse long enough to realise that it wasn't just Gryffindor that could fight in the war. For giving us all a chance. Believe me, I know how hard it must have been. I think what I'm trying to say is thank you for growing up.

**Greg.**

I am so so bloody sorry. I tried. I really tried. You didn't deserve it and it will haunt me to my dying day that I couldn't do anything.

**Professor Snape.**

You could come back you know. No one's angry, or upset, or mad, or bitter, or anything. We'd be glad to see you. Or if not that, we'd like an address we can send things to. The owls keep coming back, exhausted and worried looking. Draco's really worried. Even Harry is concerned. There's a proper grave now. And a statue. Hermione's trying to get a new law passed and everything. It's all changing. Slowly, but it's changing. We're all growing up, and the world is having to grow up with us. We've all lost people we care about. You'd be in good company. We miss you. I miss you. You really loved him. We could all tell. You'd lose that granite look occasionally, when he did something you considered charming or not as imbecilic as normal. It was the same way you acted with the first years when they were homesick. Proved you were human underneath everything. Please come back.


End file.
